marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Warren Worthington III
thumb|280pxAngel es un mutante cuyas alas le dan la capacidad de volar y el hijo de Warren Worthington II, el creador de la cura. Biografía 10 Años antes de '' X-Men: The Last Stand Warren Worthington II, into developing a "cure" for the mutant gene. ">Como un niño, Warren Worthington III creció un par de alas. Avergonzado de esta mutación, intentó cortar de su espalda. Su padre le pidió que abra la puerta. Trató de ocultarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde y su padre de golpe la puerta abierta y se encuentran fuera. Dice que es mal perdon a su padre y lloraba. Esto provocó a su padre, Warren Worthington II, en el desarrollo de una "cura" para el gen mutante. X-Men: The Last Stand Dr. Rao starts to inject him with the cure but has second thoughts. His father tells him everything is going to be all right. He says he can't do it, he breaks free of his bonds, knocks down the two orderlies holding him down for injection, and outstretches his wings. Dr. Worthington tells his son that it's a bare life that we all want. He responds back saying it's what you want. He runs toward the window and jumps out, breaking the glass. He then flees the scene by crashing out a window and flying to safety. ">Warren es un hombre joven en sus veintes, hijo de un rico industrial que está motivado por la mutación de su hijo a crear una "cura" para los mutantes. Warren es el primer tema para la cura, y al Dr. Rao comienza a inyectar le con la cura pero tiene dudas. Su padre le dice que todo va a estar bien. Dice que él no puede hacerlo, él rompe libre de sus ataduras, derriba los dos camilleros lo mantiene presionado para inyección y extendiendo sus alas. Dr. Worthington le dice a su hijo que es una nuda vida que todos queremos. Él responde nuevamente diciendo que es lo que quieres. Corre hacia la ventana y Salta, romper el vidrio. Entonces él huye de la escena por estrellarse por una ventana y a la seguridad del vuelo. Xavier School for the Gifted, asking to be accepted as a student. His visit inspiring Wolverine, Storm and Beast - who were contemplating giving up after the recent deaths of Professor X and Cyclops at the hands of the now-insane Jean Grey - to rally their forces and strike back against their enemies. He later overlooks a quick talk about seeing Magneto so he gets ready to join the battle also. ">Busca refugio en la Escuela a Xavier para los dotados, pidiendo ser aceptado como estudiante. Su visita inspiradora Wolverine, tormenta y bestia - que estaban contemplando renunciar después de la reciente muerte del Profesor X y Cíclope a manos de la ahora-loco Jean Grey - a rally sus fuerzas y huelga contra sus enemigos. Más tarde pasa por alto una charla rápida sobre ver Magneto por eso llega dispuesta a sumarse a la batalla también. Durante el enfrentamiento final contra de Magneto Hermandad de mutantes, su padre es capturado por miembros de la pandilla de Omega, rescatar a su padre después de que se produce fuera de un techo por la canilla, Arclighty Psylocke. Después de la batalla, se une a los otros estudiantes en el Instituto, ahora dirigido por tormenta. Más tarde, Ángel vuela pasado reparado puente Golden Gate y varias personas en un parque. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **X-Men: The Last Stand '' (Primera aparición) , Ben Foster y Cayden Boyd (joven) Rasgos de carácter his father's prejudice towards mutants. He was so afraid of telling his father the truth that he repeatedly tried to cut off his wings with snips as a child. As he grew up, Warren learned to accept his mutation as a part of himself, to the point of refusing Dr. Rao's cure, escaping and searching for a place in which mutants are accepted just as they are. ">Warren es un mutante que siempre ha sido asustado por su naturaleza, debido a los prejuicios de su padrehacia los mutantes. Tenía tanto miedo de decirle a su padre la verdad que varias veces intentó cortar apagado sus alas con las tijeras como un niño. Como creció, Warren aprendió a aceptar su mutación como una parte de sí mismo, hasta el punto de negarse a cura de Dr. Rao, escapar y buscar un lugar en que mutantes se aceptan tal como son. Su mutación no es sus alas solos; también modifica su cuerpo para permitir el vuelo: músculos fuertes para substain el cuerpo y huesos huecos, luz. Relaciones *Warren Worthington II - padre. *X-Men - aliados *Hermandad de mutantes - enemigos Detrás de las escenas *El primer par de alas para Angel fueron realmente demasiado pesado para Ben Foster a desgaste y cambiaron un par de espuma. *Ben Foster es miedo a las alturas, pero de todos modos quería rodar la escena en la que Warren se escapa del laboratorio de su padre mismo tirar por la ventana. Foster saltó hacia abajo el edificio, pero era un acróbata que terminó la escena con los cables. Trivia *En una escena eliminada, Angel vuelve a Alcatraz después de salvar a su padre y se une a los otros X-Men en la lucha. Se levanta y permite la caída de pelo, algunos de los mutantes de la Hermandad, pero Magneto lanza un trozo de un coche a él y le hace caer al suelo, que se desmayó. *Aunque Angel aparece en los carteles promocionales que vestir el uniforme de X-Men, nunca lo hace durante la película. *Angel iba a aparecer en X 2: X-Men United como un prisionero de William Stryker. En la escritura temprana de la película, se transformó en Arcángel durante un experimento del programa Arma X . Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Worthington Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Heroes